


Anytime

by tatoeba



Series: domestic!fanxing verse [4]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Domestic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-02
Updated: 2013-04-02
Packaged: 2018-10-19 11:22:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10638819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tatoeba/pseuds/tatoeba
Summary: yifan will always be there for yixing.





	

**Author's Note:**

> [prompt](http://imagineyourotp.tumblr.com/post/34024578207/imagine-person-a-of-your-otp-constantly-leaving#notes)

Yifan hasn’t been to the university in awhile. The last time he was here was when Yixing dragged him along to see a student concert that a few of his students had invited him to. That was about three months ago, and that time Yixing had been with him so Yifan didn’t have to pay attention to where they were going, just let Yixing lead him to the spacious concert hall.

Now though he tries to navigate the large campus on his own, feeling more than a little lost in the throng of students who give him odd looks as they pass by. Yifan vaguely remembers what the building Yixing’s office is in looks like, and wanders in through the doors, heading for the stairs because he _does_ remember Yixing’s office being on the third floor. He tried calling Yixing before he headed over, but when Yixing didn’t answer Yifan figured he must still be in class. He only has about an hour before he has to head off to work himself so he hopes Yixing’s almost done teaching so he can drop off the lunch he forgot and not be late for his shift.

Yifan walks down a fairly empty hallway toward where he hopes Yixing’s office is only to stop in his tracks when he catches what is undoubtedly Yixing’s voice coming through one of the open classroom doors. Peeking inside as discreetly as possible because he doesn’t actually want to disturb Yixing when he’s working, he finds Yixing standing at the front of a classroom filled with around fifteen students. He’s laughing about something a student just said, before turning to the chalkboard to write a few things down.

Yifan draws back and waits by the door and just listens, a smile creeping across his face as Yixing goes on about the book his class has been reading. He sounds happy and enthusiastic, and Yifan can just imagine the brightness in his eyes, the dimple in his cheek, and the smile on his face.

He only has to wait a few minutes before Yixing is dismissing the class and Yifan can hear the students rustling papers and shoving books into backpacks before shuffling out of the room. He steps aside a few feet so he’s not in the way, and Yixing comes out last, staring down at a stack of papers in his hands and walks right into Yifan.

“Sorry--Oh! What’re you doing here?” Yixing exclaims, looking up at Yifan in surprise.

“Guess what you forgot. Again.” Yifan holds up the packed lunch that Yixing had made that morning but had left on the kitchen counter.

Yixing blinks at him and then looks down at the lunch and laughs. “Oops,” he says. He takes it from Yifan, and waves at Yifan to follow him, heading down the hall to his office a few doors down. Closing the door to his office, Yixing turns back to Yifan and leans up to greet him properly with a kiss on the lips and Yifan grins as he returns it, pulling him close with hands at his hips.

“You didn’t have to come all the way down here to bring me my lunch,” Yixing says when he pulls back. He walks to his desk and drops his materials from class on top and sets his lunch down beside it.

“It’s fine,” Yifan says. “You’ve made a lunch everyday this week and left it on the counter each morning. I figured you’d like to be able to eat at least _one_ of them.” He shrugs.

“How thoughtful,” Yixing teases and Yifan narrows his eyes at him.

“Don’t be mean after I went through _all_ the trouble of coming down here just to make sure you eat,” he says and Yixing snickers.

“Sorry,” he says, not sounding sorry about anything at all. He walks back over to Yifan and wraps his arms around his waist, tilting his head back to look up at him. “Should I have said, ‘you are the greatest boyfriend ever, what would I do without you?’”

“Well, I wouldn’t complain,” Yifan replies, laughing.

Yixing makes a face at him and retorts, “Tough, because that’s where I draw the line.”

Yifan just laughs again, reaches up to slide a hand along Yixing’s cheek, fingers threading through his hair. Yixing’s expression relaxes, something soft like affection filling his eyes, and he smiles up at Yifan, squeezes his waist as he clasps his hands together behind Yifan’s back. Yifan sighs, trying to calm his heart’s rapid beating, the way it always gets whenever Yixing looks at him like that, even after all these years, and leans down to catch his lips in another kiss. He feels Yixing’s smile pull even wider as he kisses back and Yifan knows he should let go because he has to leave soon to get to work on time and Yixing still has classes. He wishes he could just stand right there and enjoy the warmth of Yixing’s arms around him and the sweet taste of his lips against his for awhile longer but that’s not possible.

Reluctantly, Yifan draws away and steps back, clearing his throat before he says, “I should go. I have to head to the hospital and coming here kind of put me out of of the way.”

“That’s why I said you didn’t have to,” Yixing chides him. “All for a lunch. I can get food on campus, you know.”

“I know,” Yifan says, shrugging again. “Maybe I just wanted an excuse to bug you at work.”

“And make out in my office?” Yixing laughs. “I see how it is.”

“Actually I was hoping for sex, but I don’t think there’s enough time for that,” Yifan replies smoothly and Yixing slowly smirks, stepping up to him and closing the space between them again.

“Are you sure? I don’t have another class for an hour,” Yixing says as he reaches out to run his fingers over Yifan’s tie.

Yifan swallows, because _damn_ if that is not tempting. “I was kidding,” he chokes out. When Yixing raises a brow at him disbelievingly, Yifan adds, “Mostly.”

“Lame,” Yixing says with a sigh as he draws away again, heading to his desk and opening up his lunch. “I’ll see you at home then?” he asks.

Yifan nods, turning toward the door and grabbing the knob. “I might be late so just go to bed and don’t wait up for me,” he replies sternly.

“Okay, okay,” Yixing says, but Yifan knows he’ll probably stay up anyway like he has the past few days. The other day Yifan came home to find him fast asleep on the couch with the television still running and he knows that Yixing’s been busy with a lot of work for his classes that him staying up just to wait for Yifan to get home is taking a toll on him, too.

“I mean it, Yixing,” Yifan says and Yixing sighs, but nods. Yifan shakes his head because he knows how stubborn Yixing can be and this is probably a lost cause. He pulls open the door and is about to head out when Yixing calls out his name. He turns back, asks, “What?”

“Thanks for this,” Yixing says, holding up his lunch and offering Yifan a grateful smile.

Yifan grins back and replies, “Anytime.”


End file.
